This device pertains to a ball chain attachment fitting which is used for attaching a ball chain onto the slider of a slide fastener, keys, name plates and so forth.
Since the function of a pull tab is provided for attaching the ball chain to the slider of a slide fastener, the decorative value of the pull tab is more valuable if several ball chains are arranged and attached to only one body. Thus, the means of attaching the ball chain to objects is stated in Japanese Utility Model Publication Number 45-5454 or in Japanese Utility Model Application KOKAI (early publication) Number HEI 2-439 and so forth. In Publication 45-5454, each of the balls of the several sets of ball chains is inserted inside a pipe where a slit is provided and a connecting rod is inserted and attached through this slit. This pipe has a frame where both ends are bent into a U-shape and the ball fits into the curved ends and each of the balls is held in between these curved portions. On the other hand, in the aforementioned Publication 2-439, the attachment part is provided in the embracing portion of a cross sectional C shape, the ball is being held in the embracing portion, therefore to shut off the attachment, the opening of the embracing portion is closed and deforms almost into a spherical shape.
In the object which is stated in the aforementioned Publication 2-439, when the ball is inserted through the opening, the technique of shutting off the attachment by closing the opening is established, but it only describes the form of attaching 1 set of ball chains, and the matter of the arrangement and attachment of several sets of ball chain is not mentioned. On the other hand, the arrangement of several ball chains is described in Publication 45-5454 but like the aforementioned, the ball is held in the curved portion of the frame of the pipe but since the attachment of the ball chain to the curved portion of the frame is not over the whole length, the entire width of the ball chain that is arranged is narrower than the length of the frame. If it is only for decorative purposes such as a key holder, it would not be a problem but part of the ball chain is used as a tension member as in using the handle of a belt or a slider for a slide fastener. The magnitude of the tension is concentrated on the center of the embracing portion so therefore durability could be a problem.
In order to resolve the above mentioned problems, the purpose of this device is to offer a way in which several sets of ball chains can be attached to an attachment fitting. Thus, several sets of ball chains can be arranged and attached.